


I Love Him, but I Love You More

by bwabum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Tsukiyama - Freeform, adult au, kurotsuki - Freeform, kurotsukiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwabum/pseuds/bwabum
Summary: Yamaguchi was sweet as honey, but too much honey, and you get sick.Kuroo is like coffee, the bitter in the sweet, the sour in the bitter. You stay away at first, but once you get a taste of it, you could never let go.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	I Love Him, but I Love You More

Music danced in the 500 square feet apartment. A low hum thrummed in the tall blonde male’s throat, as he wrapped his arms around the shorter, freckled boy’s waist. He felt him tense up a bit, before relaxing with the realization that it’s him. He placed his chin in the crook of the boy’s neck, landing a slight kiss. 

“T-tsukki…” A cloud of red sprouted in the boy’s freckled cheeks, and his hands stopped in motion, the frying pan with the three pieces of bacon still hanging in the air. 

“Careful, or they’re gonna end up black.” Tsukishima smirked, a tease in his voice, and his long lanky fingers played with yamaguchi’s pink apron. “I still want to eat my breakfast.”

The freckled boy shivered at the touch, and the blush on his face grew even more, making him look like a ripe strawberry. His hands trembled a bit as he flipped the bacon, the sound of oil sizzling sounded especially loud in his ears. 

“You know, it’s fucking six in the morning. A bit early for your lovey dovey shit, don’t you think?” A black haired male lay on the bean bag on the ground, his head tilted back and looking dryly at the Tsukishima with his hands still wrapped around yamaguchi. A steaming cup of coffee in the large hands, and he pressed his lips together, dark bags hanging under his eyes. The male’s hair stuck up in spikes, and he rubbed his hands under his chin, feeling the small fuzz of an unshaved beard. 

“What, jealous?” The blonde turned around, still hugging the boy in his hold, and looked down at the older male. 

“Tsukki let me go. The bacon’s gonna burn-” Yamaguchi twisted in Tsukki’s grasp, waving the spatula around frantically. His head hit the taller boy’s chin, the soft dark green spikes tickling Tsukki’s face gently, smelling faintly of rosemary and mint. 

“I’m sorry!” His eyes widened with panic, and putting the pan down on the stove, turned around and desperately tried to apologize to the tall blonde. His hands reached up to Tsukki’s face and without realizing what he was doing, brushed his fingers against the skin gently, as if caring for a newborn baby, as if one touch would shatter the glass doll. Rosey pink tainted the skin under his eyes, as he cupped Tsukki’s face between his palms. Affection spilled out of his soft dark green pupils as he stared into the golden honey swirls of the other boy. His lips parted slightly, pink and tender, still in a daze. 

“Ahem,” A sarcastic cough sounded behind them, and the rooster hair male sipped loudly at the coffee. “I’m still here just so you know.” His tired gaze pierced through the pair, and folded his hands together impatiently. He met Tsukishima’s gaze, and held it, his eyes a murky glow, perhaps holding some tease, some irony. A dank smell, tight and full of tension, the air thick and still. The suffocating feeling of, drowning underwater. 

“...I know.” A voice, low and quiet, hinting of unspoken thoughts. 

“You always were.” 

“The bacon!” Unaware of the hostility in the room, the freckled boy turned back to the stove frantically, fussing over the now three black as charcoal, shriveled pieces of meat. 

Tsukishima was the first one to break apart the stare. 

A loud ding came from the phone set on the table, vibrating as notification sounded again. 

“Ah it’s mine.” Yamaguchi held up the phone, frowning slightly, as he clicked open the notice. “I got a meeting to go to…” he muttered under his breath, already untying the apron. 

“Sorry Tsukki, gotta go.” In approximately ten seconds, he had already changed into a slicked suit, and without any warning, reached up and carrassed Tsukki with his lips. 

“See you soon!” With a click of the door, the boy had left the apartment. The tap of his shoes as he hurried down the stairs became fainter and fainter, until they could not be heard any more. 

An awkward silence. 

The tall blonde went and threw the burnt bacon in the small trash can, its flaky crusts floating down. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his waist. 

He flinched, and turned around robotically. 

“Kuroo.” 

“Well well, what’s with that look?” The black haired male smirked dirtily, and he placed his chin on the blonde’s shoulder. “You weren’t like this with Yamaguchi.” His fingers snaked up inside Tsukishima's shirt, flirting with skin. He slowly inched up his way from the waits, to the chest, to the collarbone and the neck. 

The boy stiffened in his hold, and a slight moan escaped his lips. 

“That’s more like it.” His voice was a low rasp, whispering in the younger boy’s ear. 

Wet sheets and stripped off clothes. 

The dim light and rain pattering outside.

Tsukishima curled up in Kuroo’s arms, hand on the male’s chest, rising and falling in rhythm with his breathing. 

Tsukishima knew what he was doing was wrong. But he couldn’t help it. It was like he had found his other half, his normal logical self had stopped working, and all he wanted to do was to sink in this moment. The first time they had done this, he had vowed to never make the same mistake again. He broke the promise to himself, over and over and over. The guilty pleasure was too much. So he went back again and again, and the more he got the sweet taste of the black haired male, the more he couldn’t pull away. 

Yamaguchi was sweet as honey, but too much honey, and you get sick. 

Kuroo is like coffee, the bitter in the sweet, the sour in the bitter. You stay away at first, but once you get a taste of it, you could never let go. 

“We can’t keep doing this.” He looked at Kuroo, and reached up to play with the black curly hair falling across his right eye. 

“I know.” A deep sigh. 

“We should tell him.” He slid his hand across Kuroo’s face, lingering. 

“I know.” Another deep sigh. 

“He’ll be heart broken.” His finger touched Kuroo’s lips, the pinkish flesh soft and tender. 

“I know.” 

The male turned around suddenly, meeting his gaze. 

“But we have to. He’s our friend. We can’t keep lying to him.” As the words left his mouth, Kuroo drew in for a kiss, comforting and warm. 

“I’ll tell him once he gets back.” 

“I love you, you know?” Kuroo drew the other male in for a hug, dotting his forehead with soft kisses. His hand traced down Tsukishima’s spine, finding all the right spots. Like they were meant to be. 

“I love you too.” Tsukishima murmured quietly in his hold, and while a small tinge of guilt twisted his heart, the love and affection he felt for the black haired male was more. 

“I love him, but I love you more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I really like reading comments so can yall drop some for me itd really make my day. I wrote this on tsukiyama week and I was literally dying inside. Like why does my brain always go to angst please.


End file.
